


A Million Times Over

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, terms of endearment, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: Your first time with bill Weasley at the burrow, the reader has just left Hogwarts and bills be graduated a year. You have an on-off thing throughout school and this is the first summer your properly together. lots of praise and fluff from Bill :)The reader is 18 and female.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Bill Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	A Million Times Over

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any comments and feed back!
> 
> I've been in love with Bill since I was 14/15 I can't believe it never occurred to me to write a fic about him!

Bill and you had been dating on-off since 4th year, you were the beater for the Gryffindor team. This year he decided to bring you back to the burrow it hadn't been far into your relationship that things have got a tiny bit heated but you never actually done anything too over the top as you were still in school at the time. Bill had been graduated a year ago and you'd just finished your last turning 18 in July. You thought that you had an evening free in the borrow as his mother and father were gone for a rare evening out. All the other siblings were in their respective bedrooms. So you just thought that maybe some cuddle time on the sofa would lead to something else, as you're on top of him grinding your hips teasingly, leaning down giving snuggles onto his nose.

"Are you sure we're alone I still feel slightly awkward being in your living room?"

"of course I wouldn't stay here otherwise I definitely wouldn't be letting you do that on top of me." as he traces your sides. 

"Well if you're sure, keep touching me just like that" Your hands start to travel up underneath his dragonhide waistcoat feeling the Contours of his white chest, he smirks up at you. Lowering back down to press more kisses on his nose and giggle along with him. 

When all the sudden the door bursts through, turns out that Fred and George had been in the garden. Of course, they were the worst to walk in on you because the cheeky sods would rip into you. Yourself was unaware that they walked in. They tiptoed in, to the sofa lend down to you and started making kissy faces behind you, over your shoulders. In a blind rage, Bill sat up and went to wack Fred behind you but he missed, catching the side of your ear which made you suddenly aware that there was something else happening. So you stop grinding which resulted in a sad whimper from Bill.

"You two canoodling is the funniest thing I've seen all year, " Fred said crossing his eyes and piercing his lips. 

"Oh keep touching me just like that, Bill!" George mimicking your voice.

Bill sitting up in full, pulls you gently off to stand. "You two, bed NOW!" his flushed freckled face huffing, pointing to the stairs.

"I'm guessing you need to go to bed too. by the looks of things" Fred nudging his twin gesturing at something down bills pant Leg. Bill shuffles to cover. 

"I swear as soon as one of you get a girl I'm going to apparate next to you and throw a bat bogie curse your way! GO TO BED."

With more laughter, they slap each other on the back and continue to the stairs. The normally cool Bill was quite fired up. You must say seeing him this annoyed was a turn on. You grab his hand and carelessly trace it.

"Maybe we can relax in your room? Be a bit more private" looking up to him wiggling your eyebrows suggestively.

"I think that might be best my love." He takes your hand and starts to concentrate, apparating you to his room."My thought was if I did that rather than walk up. They at least think we're still downstairs."

It was the first time you'd Been in his room. The ceiling was curved with a showing beam. A bed taking up most of the room with many hand-knitted blankets and a couple of pillows. It smells of parchment, due to the books stacked on chairs and dressing tables. Leathery hints everywhere as draws were open with various clothes popping out. The walls have a few quidditch posters tacked up.

"Obviously if I knew this was happening, I would have tided up"  
Gesturing to the bed.

"I like it! It's cosy" You say as you hop on and laying down on your side. Bill clambers over you to lay down behind you. Wrapping an arm around, hand on your chest. Shuffling his body towards you. His head sits on yours and his now very evident hard member pressing into your back.

Letting out a giggle at the feeling, you ask something which you never thought of asking before that moment. "Bill, sweetie have you lost it yet?"

"My virginity, this might surprise you but yes."

"Oh, I'm not going to ask who it might have been, its going to ruin the moment"

"Let's not talk about it now," he shuffles again pulling you closer, moving his head so it can Nestle you ear giving a little kiss to the crook of the neck."It's all about you and me now."

Squirming a little at the tickle of his lips and hair that was flopping over your neck. "If you had the chance would you of lost it to me?" Backing your butt up into him as a little invitation to carry on.

"A million times over Y/N." His hand moving lower to cup your breast through your jumper. Fondling and squeezing with the lightest of touches. Causing you to let out a whimper of appreciation. Mewing and stretching into his body. "Please y/n I want to make you feel good tonight, I know it's going a bit further, that's if you consent?"

"Yes bill a million times over" turning to meet him. Kissing him with a deeper passion than the light giggles of earlier. Again your hips seem to move on there own rutting back into him. His hands still cupping your breasts fondling them a bit rougher at your words of consent. Putting confidence in both of you that this was the right time. His hand snakes down, unbuttoning your jeans. Before his slender fingers dance along the lace edge of your panties.

"You're going to do so well y/n" rolling his hips into yours his clothed hard member moving in between your covered ass cheeks. His hands finally running inside your pants. Him lightly dipping between your folds. A louder moan escapes you both when he finds the clit. He snuggles you back on him keeping you pinned to his chest, kissing into your hair on the back of your head.

You feel his long fingers slide into you making your hips wiggle and roll into his hand. Feeling the kiss on the back of your head gives you a warming sensation, inside as he starts playing with your clit. Your mouth rumbles with soft moans of pleasure and glee. You love the praise he's giving you.

"Is that good my love?" He whispers in your ear, before snuggling into your cheek. Smiling at the pleasure, he's giving you. "That's it stay nice and relaxed for me." Moving from your clit to hook a finger into your folds.

You let out a wanton moan at his full fingers entering you. Your hand grips onto his arm, nails raking into it as he fiddles deeper into your hole. "Bill keep doing, that it feels good, please." As you ride deeper into his hand.Your pussy starting to make wetter noises letting his fingers slide more easily to a rhythm. Gurgling as the pressure starts to build. He changes tack, starting to scissor his hand. A pleasurable heat starts to take over your pussy as it twitches around his fingers. Letting out an audible gasp as you cum on to his hand. Him showering kisses on to your cheek while you ride back and forth between him and his hand. 

"My love I'm glad you enjoyed that," cooing in your ear."Maybe we can start getting undressed a bit if you're comfortable?" Releasing his hand from you, you nod. He rolls over away from you, so you can lay down, hair pooling around you. He straddles you looking down on you smiling. You start to take off your top, soft red tresses tickle and cascade over your skin as he starts to help to reveal your bra. With a Knee either side of you, he hoovers unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt disregarding it on a pile of books in the room. 

His hands glide over your bare sides taking you all in. "you look stunning like this, sweetheart." you let out a pleasant hum when he starts lowering himself down on your stomach before assaulting your chest with more peppery kisses. His red hair again floating over your skin softly, he looks up through the drapes of hair at you smiling. You smile back at him still in a heady bliss from his fingers, palming his hair out the way of his face.

"Bill my love. I know you mean well, but you're being extra loving and I'm enjoying it so much." purring cupping his face to look into those big blue eyes of his." I've never seen you like this before, so full-on romantic."

"To be honest Y/N I'm trying to keep you relaxed as possible." Giving the centre of your chest a kiss. " I know we've talked about doing this before and you weren't ready. I'm trying to give you the option to say no again if you feel like you need to."Sitting back up, lacing his fingers into yours. 

"I know I'm ready this time," looking to your hand laced in his. Your core was starting to build pressure of a fluttering again, you could feel the soiled pants getting wetter from earlier action and the new combined intimacy. "I want to be yours tonight. William my love"

The use of his real name seemed to spur a new light in him, bending over again to kiss you. Unlacing your hands, they skim on your sides to hold you as he lifts off of you and readjusts in between your legs. His cute little smirk as his fine fingers work the top of your jeans and underwear down. As he pulls them off, your instinct is to use your hands to cover yourself crossing your legs over. His hands again go to your sides holding as rubbing circles into your skin. He kisses up your right arm to your shoulder before landing on your ear again to coo more praise at you. 

"your so beautiful tonight my love, you're doing so well so far." whispering as his own hands start on his bottoms. Planting a smooch on you. " are you going to help me? You can touch me where ever you like." 

your hands take over opening up the fly to reveal his shapely hips and boxers. You can make out a finely trimmed ginger hair poking out as you trace his defined v that travelled below the rim of the boxers. Giggling as his skin makes goosebumps at your touch, travelling your hand up is white chest marbled with freckles, hooking your hands around his neck. He looks down on you and just smiles, so elated just to look at you. As he wriggles off the rest of his trousers. 

"Bill, Dear I've got to say this now it can't wait, I love you. i love the way you smile at me," you say cranking up to kiss him square on the lips. "i love how you make me feel," running your hands down is back making sure to press so you can feel every muscle that's twitching as he hovers over you. 

He looks down to his boxers and then to you grinning. "Aren’t you a lovely sight to behold, down there, telling me all those wonderful things." Your hands have worked down his back into his boxer. You slide them down with one hand while cupping onto his ass, giving it a squish. His erection finally free of his confines, already glistening with precum. His size was modest, looked ever so inviting and thick with veins, ridges, pulsing, differently larger than pictures you'd seen in the books. Your hand coming around to fiddle with it, fondling him into a blissful look on his face. 

"y/n I need you, I want to be in you now" he whimpers, you keep working with your hand feeling the velvet touch of his foreskin. Working his wetness into him as lube. "do you want to take the lead?" capturing your lips in a quick smooch. 

" um, can you? I'm still unsure."

"if your unsure we don't have to do anything my love." placing a kiss again on your nose.

"I want to try. I'm just unsure how I'll fit you?" placing your forehead against his. Silence takes over with just the feel of his heart pulsating a few inches from you. The glow of the evening sun setting out the window casting you in a shadow of his tall frame. He wraps his arms around you lowering you down. 

"Y/N your going to do so well." keeping one arm around you, the other goes to this cock. Rubbing out more precum, working it in before placing it on your clit rubbing it in circular movements. "your so wet, just for me, such a good girl,"

you gasp in appreciation at his words and the stimulation again on your clit, twisting your head into the pillow next to you. Grinding up into the sensation. He's moving not only on you clit now but changing it to rubbing the length of your slit to. "Bill kiss me while you enter me." 

"of course my love." capturing your lips, he lines up with your entrance inching into you slowly. Kissing you for each time, he moves. Your tight and the sensation does hurt as you strain around him until fully entered. He pulls away from your lips not moving to let you get adjusted " You take me so well. Such a good girl" letting out the softest of growls. 

Wiggling to feel him in you more as your muscles get used to the new feeling of fullness. Nodding to him to continue, he draws back slowly before snapping back into you. Your hips thrusting up to meet him with the sudden thrust. Starting a steady pace, he continues to move into you. Your pussy becoming more as customed your legs naturally part more allowing him a deeper fill of your wet hole.

"so wet for me, look how well you fit me y/n" he looks down on you licking over his plump inviting lips, his glossy red hair hangs in drapes around his face. The sweat of both of you is becoming more and more evident as your skin connecting you produces loud slaps. Pussy making the lewdest sounds as he rails into you deeper. His hands moving down your sides to hold on to the plump flesh of your hips. 

"Bill you make me feel so ..." you intake a sharp breath before letting out a groan of pleasure, rolling your hips up to meet him as he hands travel down to connect with yours. He leans back over you shadowing your body fully again to snog you. His hips now pacing faster raming you with wild abandonment. 

He pulls away from the kiss dragging your lips in his teeth. Racing more sloppy kisses down your cheek to let out his grunts into your ear. "I want you to come for me, be a good girl for me, " your hole twitches in delight at his words. Hooking legs around him for a deeper angle , making your body bounce more on him. Your breasts jiggle from the new force. 

"Please keep saying that bill, its mad for my first time but I want you to finish in me" 

"I want to make you feel so good when I fill you up, my love" gulping as he pulls you in close your hard nipples rubbing into his chest the new friction makes you feel that tight burning in you grow like a balloon straining to be popped.

" I'm so close Bill, make me come." letting out another strangled moan.

"I'm going to paint your insides y/n, you're doing so good, come for me!"

Closing your eyes tight the room starts to spin in a heady glow as your walls clamp around him, pulsating to drag him into you more. Finally, you cry out "I'm cumming!" letting out the loudest scream so far. His thrust becomes sloppier and out of time with your rutting hips. Shortly after he lets out his own strangled moan, feeling his seed wet you up, filling you with warmth. Ramming into you one last time holding you in place on his dick pinning you down into the bed with his now limp torso.

Shuddering gasps as the both of you try to work air into your lungs. Realising he's collapsed on you he rolls off you placing a hand along your tummy, still swallowing air he rubs your skin. "You did so well Y/N, I love you." the words came rolling out of his mouth and it just seemed natural.

"You love me?" heart still racing a tension rising in your chest. "I love you too, Bill" Snuggling into his flushed chest moving a stray hair behind your ear. You start drifting into a bliss trying to keep hold of the moment as long as possible. 

"Bill I'm so in love with you" hearing a mocking voice from out the door. 

"oh, no!" bill sits up worried. "Fred, George, ten gallons not to Tell mum!!"


End file.
